


Staying in Bed

by dangerousintraining



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Depressed Kent, Sorry Not Sorry, im just hella depressed so i wanted to make my fav also hella depressed, sorry this is really bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousintraining/pseuds/dangerousintraining
Summary: Sometimes days are coming when you can just feel it, when you know you won't be able to get up, go out, or do anything, and there's not always a lot we can do on our own to fix it





	Staying in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys lol ive been hella depressed for the past few days and just needed to feel like i did something productive so i also made kent hella depressed. sorry. sorry it reads like shit, i literally wrote and posted this is less than an hour lol

As soon as he woke up, he knew it was going to be one of those days.  He knew even before that morning, if he was honest, and he knew it might be a while this time.  He knew it would be one of those days when he wanted to do nothing more than go out and get a bottle of tequila, drink as much as he could, and pass out on the kitchen floor again, but he’d be stuck in his bed instead, barely able to make himself get up to get food.  Even when he could get up, all he could find that didn’t make his stomach twist in discomfort was day old Chinese.  Kent took it back to bed, not even bothering to put it in the microwave.  He took less than a minute to turn on the tv in front of his bed and lay down again with his meal, still set to the home and garden network from the night before.  He took a few bites before setting the container on the bed and closed his eyes.  He was supposed to go to the gym today, he had told Swoops they would go together, they always trained together during the off season, but he just couldn’t get himself up to get ready or to search for his phone to text his teammate that he wasn’t going.

He was drifting in and out of sleep, thinking about everything and nothing, when he started hearing his phone vibrate every few minutes.  He didn’t bother to look for it and check what it was, he would rather just lay there.  Another few minutes passed before he felt a dip in the mattress and Kit stepped into his line of sight.  She rubbed her head against Kent’s chin and laid down against him, purring softly.  He was glad he had her on an automated feeder.  Of course he’d drag himself up to feed her if he had to, but it was nice to not have to.  In the background, he could hear some newly married couple looking for their new home together from the tv.  He tried to pay attention, but his mind started drifting.  He could hear his phone vibrating again, longer this time, and he was sure he just missed a call, but he didn’t really care who it was from.  It probably wasn’t important.  The preseason still didn’t even start for a while, whatever it was could wait for a few days if it really mattered.  If it was Swoops calling to see if Kent was ready, maybe he’d just get the hint and leave him alone.

This really didn’t happen often, he tried to tell himself.  The last time he had mentioned his low days, he’d gotten a weird look and a suggestion to see a therapist, but he really didn’t need to.  He was fine, he just had his off days.  So did everyone else.  He knew, deep down, everyone else was just as lonely and unsure as him.  He knew this was normal.  He turned over as his mind kept going.  At least he hadn’t had an episode like this during the season.  I mean, sometimes he would feel shitty, but he could always get himself up, get himself to the rink, and just get drunk or lay on top of his bed as soon as he got home until he passed out and could do it all again the next day.  He was just living life, just like everyone else.  He frowned as Kit started rubbing against his face, more insistent this time, but didn’t stop her.  She seemed to be happy. 

He raised his head for a second, then laid it back down again when he heard a door open somewhere in the house.  Sounded like the front door.  Swoops always sucked at picking up hints.  Kent didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to go to the gym, and he didn’t want to work.  He wanted to stay in bed.  His bed was nice, he didn’t have to do anything in bed.  He didn’t have to take calls in bed, he didn’t have to cook, he barely even had to move.  He heard his name being called, gradually getting louder and clearer until Swoops stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

“I can’t go, I’m too tired today,” Kent muttered, looking up at his friend and his teammate.

“Kent, how are you not answering your phone, it’s literally three feet from your hand,” Swoops said with a sigh, reaching down and picking up Kent’s phone from the bed, just out of his eyeline.  Huh, so that’s where it went.  “Dude, you’re always too tired.  Come on, we still need to go, I’m not letting you go to shit before we have to start playing again.”  He walked over to the bed and Kent grunts as the blanket was ripped out from under him, sending him off of the bed, Kit running off, and his half-eaten container on the floor with him.  He was glad he at least had the mind to close it when he was finished with it.

Kent sighed softly and shifted on the floor.  “Dude, I’m serious, I think I’m coming down with something, just go without me.”  He closed his eyes and missed the worried look that passed over Swoop’s face.  It was silent for a few minutes as Swoops typed on his phone and Kent managed to pull himself into a sitting position.  He let a pair of jeans be thrown into his lap, followed by an old tshirt Swoops had pulled from his closet. 

“Get up, we’re skipping the gym, we’re going to lunch,” he said, leaning down and helping Kent up.  Kent was already in just a pair of boxers and a white tshirt, and Swoops had seen him naked in the locker room plenty of times, but he still felt weird as his friend watched him pull on his clothes. 

“I don’t want to go to lunch, dude,” Kent protested weakly, getting pulled out of his bedroom with an arm around his shoulders as soon as he was dressed.  Swoops didn’t say much else, just led the way out of the house and into his car, waiting out in Kent’s driveway. 

Kent looked out the window as they drove, frowning as Swoops started talking.  “We’re going to meet with one of the coaches, this is getting into a problem,” he started.  “This is, ,like, the third time you’ve blown me off to stay in bed since the season ended, and let’s not forget about the week long bender after we got kicked from finals.”  Kent shifted a bit and looked over at Swoops.

“Why do we have to go talk to the coach?  You shouldn’t bother him, he’s got shit he’s got to do.  Besides, this doesn’t even fucking matter, just leave it alone.”

Swoops shook his head.  “We’re talking to him and he’s going to talk with some guys and we’re going to see what to do here, Kent.  You’re not fucking okay, and they’re going to find someone for you to talk to about this before it started getting more in the way of hockey.”

Kent didn’t say anything else, just sat back in his seat and listened to Swoops talk as they drove.  It was going to be a long lunch, but all he’d have to do was put on one of his usual boyish grins for the coach and tell him Swoops was just overreacting about him again and he’d be able to go home again, he’d make sure the coach or PR or whoever was going to make it into some big deal again didn’t send Kent to another shrink.  He was fine on his own, he always had been and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on tumblr :) madiram1967.tumblr.com


End file.
